Lilyan Chronicles
by GameLivesXD
Summary: So the Apocolyspe is coming and this is what is happening.It is a crossover of Transformers,Hell Girl,Percy Jackon,the Red Pyramid,and many more will be added in the story because I felt like it.The main character..the chosen one is Lilyan.


Yuzuki stook silently near Ai in a field of blue flowers.

"Is this the end?" Yuzuki asked.

"It is just the beginning," Ai said softly. "It never ends.

"What happened? Those robots," Yuzuki asked.

"Entities from a different world," Ai said. "We are all connected. This world and theirs. The whole universe is a web of worlds. They all connect to Hell... and Heaven."

Yuzuki said nothing but stared up at the sky. A wind whisked through the fields ruffling the flowers.

The man took out a sheet of paper and laid it on the table.

"You need to leave now!" the man shouted. "The president has ordered you Optimus! Especially what happened after last time."

"You were wrong last time weren't you?" Optimus said. "And you still want us to leave?"

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them as the floor craved in.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted as Optimus fell down into the whole. An evil laughter could be heard.

A boy of sixteen rushed into the room. The boy had a blue glowing sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Hades!" the boy shouted.

"Percy Jackson," Hades said. The floor connected ruffly and a man could be seen. Optimus was nowhere in sight.

"Give back the um robot thing!" Percy shouted.

"Oh that thing?" Hades asked wryly. "It's alive. Or he in fact. I just transported him to outside I mean it was getting stuffy in here..though you might want to fix him up a bit.

Sam looked at both of them. He backed away. Everyone backed away in fact.

Percy stared angrily at Hades. He took out a straw doll.

"I had always...the rumors were true," Percy said. "As if I could send a god to Hell. But I could... you are bounded to the same thing."

Percy slowly reached to the string and pulled it.

"Nooo!" Hades shouted as he faded away.

Percy stared at where the god disappeared.

"All things are not as they seem," Percy said as his friend Nico appeared and they both shadow traveled from the secret hide-out. But by that time no one was in the room to witness Hade's disappearance.

"Ai why did Percy sent Hades to Hell?" Yuzuki asked Ai in the realm of twilight. "Before all of this I never knew they existed yet..."

"It was the contract," Ai said brushing her hair. "It was the contract?"

"Are you like all out invincible entity or something," Yuzuki said nudging Ai.

Ai was silent. Yuzuki wondered if that could be.

"Ai," Yuzuki said after a moment. "What's happening?"

"The Apocolyspe is coming," Ai said. "The four seals that bounded the four horseman is released. Zombies are coming."

"Zombies?" Yuzuki asked skeptically.

"Yes," Ai whispered. "And that girl...Alice..."

"What about the evil that will bring upon the Apocolyspe?" Yuzuki asked. "Fate will not talk to me."

"Cheryl," Ai said. "She lives in Silent Hill."

"Carter," Sadie said with her British accent. "Have you heard of the Hell Correspondence?"

"Yeah," Carter said.

"I think it's real," Sadie said. "I had a dream last night. There was this boy named Naruto. He had a straw doll and was about to send Sakura to Hell. And then a girl appeared. She-she had red eyes and said to me I was the next hell girl."

Carter was silent.

"And you shall be," Carter spoke in the voice of the Lord of Hell.

"You were possessed by the Lord of Hell all this time?" Sadie shrieked backing away.

"Yes," Carter said. "All those times I pretended to host Horus was a lie. Horus had no choice but to obey. It is your fate."

And Carter faded away.

"Look it's Carter!" Kikuri said pointing the boy who fainted on the ground.

"The other host for the Lord of Hell," Yuzuki whispered. Suddenly the door was opened and two old ghoulish grandmas stood there.

"Yo Fate!" one of the grandmas said.

"Hey Fate!" Fate said opening the door. "How's it going?"

"It's going great!" Fate said patting Fate on the back. The three Fates were united once more for the Apocolyspe.

"That girl," one of the Fates said. "Even our hands could not bind her."

"Who?" Fate asked. "Alice?"

"No," Fate said. "Lilyan Nguyen. The Angel of Dreams Geneva protects her. Her guardian angel Jill would not let us lay a hand on her. She is truly free to choose her Fate."

"Someone not binded by the hands of Fate," Yuzuki whispered to Ai. "Who is that powerful? That LUCKY?"

"Lilyan Nguyen." 


End file.
